


Thunderstorm

by Must_obliged



Category: Real Person Fiction, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not in beacon hills, Nothing related to teen wolf, Please Don't Hate Me, Schizophrenia, Work In Progress, hard topics, ok i should stop tagging, ok now i'll stop tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Must_obliged/pseuds/Must_obliged
Summary: [PLEASE TAKE NOTE THAT THIS WORK HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH TEEN WOLF]Nothing could've prepared Liam for the thunderstorm that was about to struck his life. Nothing. I SAID NOTHING. he's just a simple kid, trying to live his life right.Please, take as much fun reading it as I had writting it !





	1. Let me introduce myself :)

Ok, let's start with the most obvious fact (you will see why lmao) : I'm french ! Also, I'm a boy, my name is.. Well let's say it's Gabriel ;)

I decided to write in english for two simple reasons : this is my favorite language, and I also need to practice it, so please, this is really important for me that you give me feedback about my work, grammatical mistakes I've made if they make the story unreadable and all this stuff ;)

Now about this work :

As I said, even though I'm writting about Thiam, this story has NOTHING to do with teen wolf (I know I already said it) but it's set in real world, and therefore, there is no other characters to expect, excepting these two morons. Also, even if I already tagged it, I have to warn you that this has nothing to do with your typical love stories. This one treats with different topics such has schizophrenia, depression, bullying (but not only, I didn't decided yet how I would make them suffer :) ) so if you're easily offended or you don't feel mentally strong enough, please don't read it just to say things like "oh I'm chocked, this is so hard for me" or stuff like that, because you have been warned.

I will post new chapters every thursday, and if I am late, don't worry it'll be post on friday.

Now let's start this shit ! Oh, and to start of, I am giving you the prologue and the first chapter ! Hope you'll like it, please tell me if you did or not in the comment sections ! :)

ENJOY MOONPIES <3


	2. Prologue-

“There's a whole new world out here”

-0-

Liam could not remember the last time he had felt that much happiness.  
Standing out in the garden, the blonde haired boy looked up at the sun -straight at it- and smiled from ear to ear. Yes, he never felt so alive. Today was the first day of summer break, and he has planned to do so many things that he does not know where he should start. Instead he just stays here, watching the sky without never looking away, sometime closing his eyes to the wind that was slowly playing with his hair.  
At age sixteen, Liam was in twelfth grade in Caedmon College. He did well with grades, loved school, had a lot of friends, this year, he was the captain of the basketball team, was brilliant in class. Yes, we can say that he has been trying hard this year, and he did. Try hard. Because Liam has some problems that makes it hard to concentrate, if not all the times. Fortunately, he is under medications.  
He was quite tall, one meter eighty-five for seventy-five kilograms, he had blue eyes that almost seemed gray, he had medium blond hair greased backward, just like he always does. This day, he was wearing a black leather jacket on a white tee-shirt and a blue jean. Just like his idol, James Dean.  
Chewing a strand of straw, the boy let himself fall to the ground, tearing out big handfuls of herbs, like he used to when he was a child. The last time he felt that much happiness actually, when he was a kid.  
Lost in his train of minds, the blonde boy did not hear the voice that was now shouting at him.

 

_"I said "Hey, I'm your new neighboor!"

 

Oh shit. Shit, shit and shit. Liam stands up quickly before glancing to where it's coming from, when he noticed the moving truck parked in front of the house next to his own. People where running to get boxes out of the vehicle and inside the house, and as the boy followed them with his eyes, he ended up landing them on a exhausted boy with bright green eyes and dark hair who was waving at him -and it looked like he had been doing it for a long time- with his left hand.  
Liam took off his right earphone, staring at the boy before saying.

_"Did you said something? I did not hear a thing, I .." he pointed to his earphone.

_"I said "Hey", then I said I was your new neighboor" he looked back at the people moving behind him. "Obviously."

_"Oh, okay then. I'm Liam." He reaches out his hand for the other boy to shake it and put it back quickly in his pocket.

_"Name's Theo. "He shook the hand in front of him and was caught off guard when the blond took his hand back that fast. "I umm .. I probably should get back there you know, just to see if they need help."

_"Okay then." Liam stood there, and with a neutral face he stares at Dustin, waiting for him to move, playing with his pocket insides.

_"I guess I'll see you around then." The dark haired boy looked on his shoulder, he began to feel unconfortable with the stare Hal provided him. 

_"Yeah, maybe, yeah." Still nothing on his face.

_"Okay then, uum .. Good afternoon?" He then waves to Liam before running back to the truck and takes hold of a box that he carries inside the house.

Liam said nothing, he just shrugged and went back to his previous occupation. Putting back on his earphones on, he thought that the summer is going to be long. Really long.


	3. Second encounter

-1-

 

It was a beautiful day, the second day of summer, and Liam started to wake up, clenching on his pillow, putting it on his face to provide the sun from blinding him as he wanted to sleep a little bit longer. He has a peaceful face with a light smile drawn on his lips, and as he felt the warmth of the sun upon his face, he decided that he could not stay in bed any longer, so he pushes away the sheets and sat on the bed, passing his left hand through his hair, yawning wildly before finally getting up and putting on the underwear he left to fall before he went to sleep.  
He took a few seconds to grab a look at his reflection, highlighting the slight contours of his muscles before putting on a pair of fabric shorts and a t-shirt that perfectly wrapped around his biceps. He then tries to comb his hair back, before greasing them, with a smirk. He opened his window to take a look at the field in front of him, feeling the sweet heat of the day on his face, watching at the cloudless sky.  
Liam decided it was time for him to leave his room to join his mother in the living-room. The woman was medium heighted with hair as bright as her son's, but with dark blue eyes and wide eyelashes, hollowed cheeks and a warm smile that ensecures whenever you see it. She was in her early forty and worked as a doctor at the local hospital.  
His father was not part of the figure since he left everything behind him when he ran away from his paternal obligations. The teenager knew though that he had his eyes and his straight nose. All his dad had left in this home was the picture they took at Disneyworld when Liam was only five years old. He definitely were happy, when he was a kid.  
Liam sat back next to his mother, wrapping his arms around her chest and resting his head on her right shoulder.

 

_"Hey Ma ! What are you up to today ?"

_"Hello love !" She said, smiling at him and patting his back. "Well today I was thinking, since it's your second day in vacation, why don't we run to that park you love, then we could picnic and take a nap under the apple trees in the field ? How does that sound ?"

Liam rolled his eyes and sighed, before standing up from the couch and turned to face his mother.

_"This.. This sounds lame, you know.. I don't mean to be rude, but I thought we could, maybe, drive out of town, head to the sea, it's the summer an.."

_"Say no more, I got you. Yes, we'll go honey, just let me grab some appropriate clothes will you ?" The mother did not let Liam finish his sentence and headed to her room, granting a smile to her son before disappearing in the hallway.

_"Awesome mom !" He smiled back.

The blonde boy runned outside to wait by the car when something catches his eyes in the neighboring house. Theo was sitting on the marchs, he was playing with some kind of ball hanging on a racket and he seemed ratherly annoyed. Liam sighed deeply before walking towards him and planting himself in front of him like a pole.

_"Ey. You hum.. You good ?"

_"Oh, hey Liam !" The dark haired boy looked up to his interlocutor with a faint smile and continued. "I'm good, thanks ! What about you ?"

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever. What are you doing ?" He looks down on the boy, lurking on his kind of toy and stepped backward to look in his eyes.

_"Nothing special, I'm just killing time."

_"Okay, okay great. You uhhm, You want to join us ? My mom is driving me to the sea. I mean, you're not forced to come but.."

_"Oh sure, I'd love to ! Actually, I've never been at sea, this'll be fun ! Let me just tell my parents and I'm here !" Theo got up up and entered the house with enthusiasm.

thought Liam to himself before heading back to the car, waiting for his mother to come out. Which did not took long, not even a minute later she was out and ready, with her big brown hat that gave her a ridiculously funny look.

_"Alright love, you're ready ?" She opened the car doors.

_"Yes I am ! But uhm, yeah ma ? I invited the new kid next door to join us you know, so he doesn't feel alone. I hope it's fine with you ?"

_"Why of course love ! Bring him on, the more the merrier !"

_"Yes, if you say so, just.. He's kind of.. Kind of weird, you know ? He seems enthusiastic.."

_"Well that's great isn't it ?"

_"No, it's.. He's too enthusiastic you see ?"

_"Just, you invited him honey, so be nice. Okay ?"

_"I am ! I am nice mom, it's just that.. I don't know, I have this weird feeling about him."

His mother gave him an annoyed look before getting behind the wheel.

_"Stop saying nonsense love, right ?"

Just at that moment, Theo appears in the yard, running towards the car and humping in the back, giving his best smile to the mother.

_"Hello madam ! This is nice of you to invite me to the sea, my mother said it's great I made a friend so quick." He looks at Liam with a slight smile.

_"No problem sunshine ! What's your name anyway ?"

_"Theo it is ma'am !"

The mother looked at his son with an amused smile as she started the car and drive out of the way

_"Well you seems like a nice boy Theo."

_"Thanks ma'am !" He smiled at her

The rest of the trip went on in silence, not a heavy but soothing silence, before they all arrived at the sea.

_"Well, off you go boys, i'll be over here if you need me !" Said the mom, pointing at a spot in the sand before turning off the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the story is officially started. Yay ! I hope you'll enjoy it ! I'll see you next week now ;)


	4. What happens at sea, stays at sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE POSTED BEFORE THURSDAY  
> but I couldn't wait :) guess I'm a little bit like Liam, unpredictable ;) 
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY this chapter moonpies <3

-2-

Both boys went off running towards the water, after nodding at Liam's mother.  
They stopped right before getting their feet wet, looking at each other with a big stupid smile, like they've known each other for a long time, and then they just lost it. They were screaming, laughing, throwing water at each other, drowning one another, well they had a good time. Nobody could have guess they were older than ten years old kids, giving on their behavior. But they did not care at all, they had fun. And that was the purpose of this trip.  
Almost thirty minutes later, they sat by the water, looking as far as they could, before falling on the sand, sighing loudly, when Liam asked.

_”I never asked, I uh.. How old are you ?”

_”Well I'm sixteen, like you I guess ?”

_”Yes, sixteen it is. And hum, I don't know, I'm not good at asking questions you see ?”

_”My mom uses to say that if you don't know what questions to ask, it is because you already know everything about the person. Or at least, you think you do.”

“Woh, he's getting creepy here.” thought Liam to himself, forgetting to answers Theo comment. Liam smiled akwardly at Theo before looking back at the horizon.  
The only times Liam allowed himself to escape reality was when he was here, in the sand, looking as far as as he could. He dreamt of leaving this land and sailing to the unknown, as he was sure to find something to bring back the happiness he felt when he was younger. Those times were important to him, they reminds him he is alive. They gives him a reason to keep on. Not that he feels suicidal, but empty. Yes, Liam felt empty. And his everyday quest was to fill the blank he had inside him.

_”Earth to dreamland ! Are you ok ?”

Liam shooked his head before facing Theo, not answering immediately.

_”Yes, yes I am, why ?”

_”Oh I don't know, maybe because you were babbling something about getting away, leave everything and never come back ?” Theo had an amused look on his face.

_”Mind your own shit Theo will you ? This is not your business.”

Touché. Theo felt hurt at this exact moment. He didn't thought he was being intrusive, he just wanted to.. Well now, he don't know what was the purpose of him saying that to Liam now. Instead he just remains silent, overflowed with questions about the sudden reaction of his friend. Just five minutes ago he looked peaceful, glancing at the line drew by the sea, next minute his all claws out, like he was being insulted, offended. 

_”I'm sorry Liam, I.. Didn't want to hurt your feelings ?”

_”Likewise. Sorry. It's all forgetten now, isn't it ?”

Well that is something else now. Something's definitely off with this boy, thought Theo. But he didn't express his thoughts, not wanting to stir up Liam's reactions. Which were quite odd enough. Theo was confused with his friend's constant change of mind. He assumed that he might be bipolar or something like that, maybe lunatic but he is definitely disturbed. And it made Theo smile. 

_”What now ? I can't look at the horizon quietly without you barking at me how stupid I look, and then I get to watch you smiling for no obvious reason, and you think I'm not going to react to this ?”

_”Mind your own.. What was the word ? Oh, shit. Mind your own shit, Liam.” Theo pressed his name, smiling at him. 

Then the dark haired boy just stood up and walk to the water, entering it and began to swam, not caring about knowing if Liam would follow up or not. Which he didn't, as he was pouting on the sand, not appreciating Theo's answer. Instead he just looked back, trying to glance towards his mom, see if she got a hold of what happened, which didn't occurred since she was profoundly asleep on the towel. So Liam brought back his eyes on the tiny dot in the sea, he assumed it was Theo. And he did not took off his eyes of him. And a smile was drawn on his lips, as he brought his knees under his chin, resting his head on those, just looking in front of him, with nothing in his head if the void. He just sat there, watching Theo swimming without blinking once. Then he just shouted at him.

_”Oy you ! Get back here you fucking prick ! Stop being so fucking annoying and don't leave me alone moron !”

The distant spot started to get closer to the sand, until Theo emerged from the water, standing straight in front of Liam, planting his hands on his waist and his eyes on Liam's.

_”What do you want ?”

_”Uum.. You took too long Theo, I'm sorry, I forgot.” Liam smirked at him, trying to piss him off.

_”Are.. Are you really serious Liam ? You got me off the fucking water just to tell me that you forgot what you wanted to say to me ?”

Theo pushed Liam on the sand, climbing on top of him, squeezing his ribs with his knees which made the boy under him squeal of surprise, laughing. Then Liam pushed Theo in turn, returning the favor, starting a friendly fight between the two, with soft punches, tickles, squeals, whimpers, laughs and screams. When Theo was on top, he squeezed Liam's nose because it pisses him off and he thought it was funny to watch the boy's face turn red. When Liam was on top, he enjoyed pinching his cheeks and giving slight slaps, just because Theo hated that. But he had to endure Theo's hands tickling his sights, which were very sensitive. In turn, Liam did the same, but it didn't had the same effect, it made Theo laugh more than it should have.

But at on point, Liam did the unforgettable. He could not explain why he'd done it since there was no reason. When he was on top, he landed his fist violently on Theo's nose, which broke immediately, which got him to scream in pain and cover it with his hands, trying to stop the blood, which makes Liam stutters excuses loudly, which caused the mother to wake up, to see the action that was going on in front of her, and it made her panick.

_”Oh my god, Liam what happened ?! WHAT HAPPENED FOR CHRIST SAKES !”

She hushes next to the boys, pulling of Liam before screaming in horror -she was afraid of blood- at the sight of Theo's nose.

_”What the fuck where you thinking Liam ! Get back to the car, now !”

She pointed the vehicle and Liam made his way, ashamed and head down, whie his mother did her best to help Theo to get up and lead him to the car, forgetting on the sand all of the stuff.

*Later*

_”I'm sorry Theo, really.. I.. I don't know what has gotten into me, I swear.. i'm awfully sorry.”

Liam was sitting next to Theo's bed, as he just returned from surgery, then he turned his face towards the windows, to see that the sky had turn black. 

_”It's awesome mate, thanks ! Now I have something to brag about !”

_”What ? No ! You are not supposed to say this kind of things Theo, you're supposed to hate me, or to say you forgive me, not thanking me!”

_”Well in that case, I hate you Liam, because it hurts like hell, but you're forgiven since that because of you, I got something to br..”

_”Shut up moron ! You stupid weirdo, stop acting like you're high or something.”

_”Oh oh oh, now you're not the ony one who's acting weirdly Liam, is this frightening you ?”

Of course what Theo said made no sense, none at all, but still, Liam actually felt anxious. He felt anxious because he's scared that he might hurts Theo more than he already did. But he likes being with him, he's a good friend. So now, Liam got to asks himself. Is it selfish to impose his behavior to such a pure boy that is Theo ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this loves, honeslty :)  
> Please say what you think in the comment section :)
> 
>  
> 
> Music I listen to while I write : Lana Del Rey.


	5. Why is everything so confusing ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's another chapter. I decided that I'll post twice a week, on any day, because once I finish a chapter, I immediately want to share it, so.. Yep, two chapter per week should be enough ! :)  
> Enjoy !
> 
> Chapters are short because this story's short, that's why :)

-3-

 

Days later, Theo was out of te hospital and all those unpleasantful event was forgotten. Now both boys were flanning around in Liam's room, Theo lying on the bed and Liam on the computer, playing some stupid games online, with a background music playing around. Not a word was spoken, though it did not make the atmosphere discomforting, just that it was unnecessary to speak for no reasons they both thought. They had build a strong friendship, like those one where you don't need to talk to know what your friend is thinking. Within a few days, they went from total stranger to close friends, and they almost spend hours together, laughing about the stupidiest things you could think off, recklessly going through days watching tv, playing video games, and just doing nothing, like they were this day.

Liam's mother knocked on the door before putting her head in the door's opening.

_”You guys are okay, don't need anything in particular ? I'm out of town to shop some groceries.”

_”No thanks mom, we're good here.” Liam smiled at his mother before turning to Theo to asks. “You want something ?”

_”Nope, I'm good, thanks anyway !”

_”Alright boys, I won't be long, have fun !”

The mother nodded quickly with a smile before closing the door. She was gone.  
Liam waited until he heard the sound of the car driving away befoe turning to face Theo.

_”Alright mate, we're alone now, what do you want to do ?”

_”I don't know but seeing your eyes, I bet you have something planned.”

Liam had a mischevious smile before getting up.  
_”No, I don't have anything planned.” He opened the door and walked out the door, shouting from the hallway. “In fact, I never have anything planned. I just go with the feeling !”

Theo straightened up on the bed, looking at the door, hesitating on weither he should join Liam or not. He didn't take too much time to think before following his friend out of the room.

_”Okay but, tell me where are you going ?” 

_”I'm just going to the kitchen cupboards, I know my mom's secret spot, where she hide all the good biscuits. You want some ?”

_”Yes, yes I guess ?” Theo seemed hesitant but kept on following Liam in the kitchen.

_”So, what do you want ?” He opens one cupboard, check the inside and turns to Theo. “Oreos, Kit-Kat ? Milky way maybe ?”

_”You have Milky way ? My folks won't let me have some, they say it's all industrial and all..”

_”They are, as well as all biscuit !” Liam winked at the boy and gives him the box so he can helps himself.

_”Thanks !” Theo took a big handful of Milky way and gave the box back to liam for him to put it in place.

Then the boys walked back to the room and jumped on the bed, then Liam played a random movie that was on the television, one about four magicians preparing themselves for the biggest robbery ever made.  
At one point of the movie, Theo asked a question, a simple one, but a question that got Liam thinking about it for a while.

_”If you could have only one wish to be granted, what would it be ?”

_”I don't.. I don't know.. I'd ask for hapiness I think. You ?”

_”I would probably ask for understanding. I mean, for people to understand me.”

_”Why ? You feel missunderstood ?”

_”Yeah, sort of.. I mean I just wish that, you know, people who pretend to know you well just realize what jerks they can be sometimes..”

_”Talking about your parents ?”

_”Mostly, but not only.. But mostly, yeah.”

_”What have they done to make such a pretty face frown like you are ?” Liam said, ironically.

_”Just.. Nothing I can actually get mad for. I just want to tell them all I want to, but they're narrowminded and, you know, catholic.. Pure and evil.”

_”You can't say that, it's blaspheme. Tell me what you can't tell them, maybe it'll help you ?”

_”No way, weirdo ! I'm not sharing that with you !”

_”Oh, okay, no problem then.”

Liam focuses back on the movie, leaving Theo by himself as he didn't want to talk. The movie kept Liam awake as he began to fall asleep, but he didn't want to give in, not when there is a guest in his room. But then, he said to Theo, not lettig go of wanting to know what happened to Theo.

_”Seriously mate, you know you can say everything to me. I mean I know we've only knew each other for a week or two now, but I would never run and tell, you know that, right ?”

_”Yes of course I know, Liam, but if I'm not telling you, it's because I.. It's because it's personal. Kind of.”

_”Oooh I know, you're in love with me, is that it ?”

_”What ? No ! No fucking way in the all fucking world Liam, No !”

_”Okay, okay, don't be such a drama queen !”

Theo sighed and looked up to Liam, locking his gaze into the blonde boy's. What Theo feared the most over these years, is that the person he's been trying so hard to push aside might come back. And since he met Liam, he had this strange feeling in his gut. He knows of course that it can't be done, he saw Liam's behavior at the see and the results, he knows how coleric he can get, but this brings up the inner Theo to the surface, though he had been very careful not to let it show.  
Theo parted is eyes form Liam's, sliding them down the blonde's face, until he stops on his lips. Then, a strange reaction overflowed Theo. He wanted to kiss them. Right now. But it would be bad, Liam won't like it, he might even push him aside.

_”Dude, you're gaze locking my mouth, stop.”

Theo did not stop. In fact, in brought his face closer to Liam's, parting his own very slightly, and then he dared to kiss him. Quickly. But it wasn't fast enough, giving that Liam pushed him off quite violently, getting an angry face, all red, before saying.

_”Fucking faggot, why did you do that ? I'm no homo you queer ! Dude leave my house, now ! What the fucking fuck Theo, are you fucking gay ? Is that your big little secret you can't share with your parents ?”

Theo was ashamed. He couldn't help himself with that kiss. But now he had to pay the price. /it's all my fault, I fucked up../ Theo thought to himself.

_”You.. You really want me to leave Liam ? Really ?..” 

_”Fuck yeah ! And don't you dare bragging around that you kissed me or I'll end up your social life and you fucking know I can do it ! Get the fuck out of here !” 

Everything happened so fast. Liam inviting Theo's for a day off, his mom, eaving town for some groceries, him stealing biscuit and giving his very first Milky Way to Theo's, the beginning of the movie, and.. That damn kiss. Liam was disgusted by himself, by the act itself, and by Theo. They were friends, and he ruined it all. It was all his fault, why did he had to do that ?! Liam was out of his mind and started to throw things at the wall, breathing heavely, playing this scene in his head again and again. At first Theo the hoe -Liam decided this will be his nickname now.- didn't wanted to share this fucking secret, and then he ruins it up by kissing him. It drove Liam mad. Mad because they were friends. Mad because he didn't actually reacted like one. Mad because he hated Theo now. Mad because he actually enjoyed it. A bit. A tiny tiny bit. But that meant nothing to Liam, it was all Theo's fault. Now he'll be back to being alone, and everything will be perfect this way. 


End file.
